This invention relates to an article and system used for creating a coating on an image produced by a thermal printer, wax sublimation printer, electrophotographic printer or inkjet printer, with a layer of material that produces a surface capable of rejecting information transferred by a stamp canceling device.
At present, official postage stamps are designed to accept a cancellation mark as the stamp passes through the postal sorting equipment. The cancellation mark shows the stamp has been used as postage on a piece of mail and cannot be used again. With the advent of the personalized postage stamp as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,605 a consumer can submit a personal image and have the personal image become part of the postage stamp 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The stamp 10 comprises an official postal image (indicia) 20 printed in an official postal image area 24 bordered on the inside border by lines 25, 26, 27, and 28 and on the outside edge by perforations 30. The stamp 10 includes a personal image 40 lying inside the personal image area 45 bordered by the lines 25, 26, 27, and 28. The personalized postage stamp 10 can be created using several methods. Images that can be used for the personal image portion of the personalized postage stamp 10 can be consumer images obtained from a variety of sources. For example, but limited to, consumer image files stored in digital format on floppy disks, Picture CDs, Photo CDs, CD-ROMs, down loaded from the Internet, and negatives and prints scanned using the consumer""s own scanner.
Typically because of the high quality required, the official postal image 20 on a postage stamp 10 is printed first using a Gravure process. The Gravure process is capable of creating images of very high resolution, way beyond the capabilities of most common printers. The Gravure process is an intaglio process. It uses a depressed or sunken surface etched into a copper cylinder to create the image and the unetched surface of the cylinder represent non-printing areas. The cylinder rotates in a bath of ink and the etched area picks up the ink and transfers it to the media creating the image. Gravure printing is considered excellent for printing highly detailed marks or pictures and meet all the specifications required for printing an official postage stamp.
Since the personal image 40 is not part of the official postal stamp, meaning the official postal image 20 can be used as postage without the personalized image area 40, while the personalized image 40 cannot. The personal image 40 can be printed at a later time using for example, a thermal printer, wax sublimation printer, electro-photographic printer or ink jet printer directly onto the stamp 10 as shown in FIG. 1. The personal image 40 can be printed as a separate sticker 41 and adhered directly to the official stamp in a designated area 50 as shown in FIG. 2a such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,573. The personal image 40 can also be printed adjacent to or below the stamp 10 as shown in FIG. 2b and FIG. 2c respectively such as is disclosed in international patent application PCT/AU99/00346.
There are several problems with the systems and methods disclosed in the prior art. The first is when a postal product such as a stamp 10 with the personal image area 45 is affixed to an envelope 70 and used for postage. However, the postal product may be integrally part of a postcard, label or any other item now used for retaining official postage. The stamp cancellation device prints the cancellation mark 60 across the entire surface of the stamp 10 as shown in FIG. 3. For the purposes of the present invention an official postal product shall be defined as a product by itself or as affixed to another product and that is recognized as official postage, which can be used to send items through the official governmental postal system. The cancellation mark 60 extends across the official postal area 24 of the stamp 10 as well as the personal image area 45 thus obscuring the personalized portion. A typical official United States postage stamp is printed with inks that have a pigment, when excited by ultraviolet light at a peak wavelength of 254 nanometers, phosphoresce in the visible (green) region of the spectrum with a peak wavelength of 526 nanometers. Current equipment in the post office is used for scanning of the postage for verifying that it is authentic postage and to locate where the stamp is on the envelope for cancellation. Because of the nature of the equipment used to print the cancellation mark no attempt is made to place the cancellation mark other than to ensure the mark is printed across a portion of the stamp.
The present invention provides a method and system for customizing an official postal product that solves many of the problems of the prior art. The method and system also provides high quality images on official postal products having the required quality, characteristics, and content standards.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an official postal product comprised of a first image area having an official postal indicia a second image area having a personal image. A protective coating is placed over the second image area such that official cancellation mark placed over the second area will not permanently adhere to the personal image.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided an official postal product comprised of a first image area having an official postal indicia a second image area for receiving a separate label having a personal image thereon. The label being made of a material such that an official postal cancellation mark will not be permanently adhered thereto. In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an official postal product comprised of a first image area having an official postal indicia a second image area for receiving a separate label having a personal image thereon. The second image having a protective coating thereon such that an official postal cancellation mark will not be permanently adhered thereto.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a kit for producing an official postal product having a personal image. The kit is comprised of a first sheet having a plurality official postal products each of the products having a first official image area having an official postal indicia and a second area for receiving a personal image. A second sheet having a plurality of labels each having a personal image thereon. Each of the labels having a personal image being adapted to place in the second area of the official postal product, each of the labels having a protective coating thereon such that an official postal cancellation mark will not be permanently adhered to said personal image.
In still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for applying a protective coating on a personalized image product, the personalized image product is comprised of a first area having an official postage image thereon and a second area having a personal image thereon.
A scanner capable of determining the location of the second area and a coating device for applying a coating only to the second area in response to the scanner determining the location of said second area.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for providing a cancellation on an official postal product. The official postal product having an official image area having official postal indicia and a second area having a personal image. The apparatus having a scanner for determining the location of the first area and a printhead for applying a cancellation onto the first area in response to the scanner locating said first area.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided an official postal product having a first area having an official postage image and a second area having a personal image. The personal image being made of a substance which repels an official postal cancellation mark such that the official cancellation mark will not be adhered thereto.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for making an official postal product. The method comprises the steps of providing a printing substrate, printing official postal indicia in a first area on the printing substraight, printing a personal image in a second area on the printing substrate. The second area being apart and distinct from the first area and applying a protective coating on the personal image such that a cancellation mark will not be adhered thereto.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for making a postal product. The method comprises the steps of providing a printing substrate, printing official postal indicia in a first area on the substrate, printing a personal image in a second area on the substrate. The second area being separate from the first area. The printer uses a printing substance (ink) that will not accept a cancellation placed thereon.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of providing a kit for making personalized postal products. The method is comprised of the steps of providing a plurality of postal products each having a first area having an official postal indicia and a second area for receiving a personal image. A plurality of personal images is provided for placement in the second area. The personal images each having a protective coating thereon such that an official postal cancellation mark will not adhere to the personal image. In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for canceling an official postal product having a first area having an official postal indicia and a second area having a personal image. The official postal indicia is capable of being located on the postal product using a sensing device. The method further comprises the steps of scanning the postal product using the sensing device for obtaining information with respect to the location of said first area and canceling only the first area based on the information obtained from the scanning.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.